


Rescue

by Piplup212



Series: Practical Applications of Hyperfixations (ADHD!Crowley) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Crowley (Good Omens) has ADHD, Established Relationship, Hyperfixations, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, WARNINGS:, but its there!, ie fleas, like very mild, literally this is just abt the boys adopting and fostering kittens, please let me know if i should tag this as anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplup212/pseuds/Piplup212
Summary: Crowley brings a kitten into the bookshop!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Practical Applications of Hyperfixations (ADHD!Crowley) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569790
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy this its an absolute MESS but i enjoyed writing it

_ Shit shit shit shit SHIT!  _ Crowley panicked. The Bentley was, surprisingly, going an average speed on the sparsely populated streets of London, the late hour not attracting many people outside. The reason for the sluggishness of the car being a  _ very _ tiny, very dirty and flea-ridden calico kitten curled up in one of Crowley's hands, shivering and mewling. Crowley made an unintelligible noise of concern before gently shushing the cat and rubbing its head with his thumb. "Shh, hey, it's alright, just a bit longer."

Crowley pulled up next to the bookshop, carefully opening and closing the door so as not to scare the kitten, before speed-walking up the stairs and barging into the store, holding the kitten close to his heart.

A baffled Aziraphale sat in a comfortable chair (Crowley knew, he had splayed himself in it plenty of times) with his  _ ridiculous _ glasses on, interrupted in his reading. Crowley charged through the shop and up the stairs into their shared apartment up above. Aziraphale sputtered, putting his book down and following the demon on a mission to the little kitchen they had, heating pad in hand.

Crowley plugged the heating pad in and set it on the counter, placing a few towels over it, then laying the kitten down. He wrapped it up like a little burrito and left it to step aside, opening cupboards and cabinets, taking down some odd ingredients. 

Aziraphale stood confounded, watching him mix the ingredients together in a small container. He snapped and a small syringe appeared on the counter. Crowley scooped the little purr-ito up, checking its temperature. Crowley finally looked up, smiling when he saw Aziraphale, clearly a bit panicked. "Hey, babe, need your help. Gotta warm her up before she can eat, and she needs to be washed for these fleas."

Aziraphale was clearly a step behind, extremely confused. "Wh- I don't-  _ Why _ do you have a newborn kitten with you?!"

Crowley set the kitten back onto the heating pad. "She's 2 weeks old, not really newborn." He started the sink on some warm water, not too hot. He turned to Aziraphale and gestured with his head to have him join. "Get in here, angel, this is a two-person job. This bath should warm her up, as long as we get her dry quickly."

"You didn't answer my question." 

"Listen, I was in the area and I just- just _found_ her! And she was all alone and cold, and her mum never showed up, so I warmed her up as much as I could and then I saw she was covered in fleas, which I'm _trying_ to fix if you could come _help_ _me_." Crowley grabbed a bottle of dish soap (he likes to buy it because of the duck on the bottle), bringing it into arm's reach before picking up the kitten.

" _ What  _ were you doing in the neighborhood?"

Crowley blushed, holding the kitten out to Aziraphale. "Changing store signs to make them say rude words, fine, you caught me and my evil plans,  _ angel, the kitten." _

Aziraphale nodded, taking the kitten in his hands, and the first thing he noticed was how skinny she was, her ribs prominent. Crowley brought Aziraphale closer to the sink, putting dish soap on his fingers and making a sudsy ring around the kitten's neck before moving on to wash her body, taking the baby from Aziraphale's hands, laser-focused on his task. The water ran pink for just a moment, fleas going down the drain, before running clear. The kitten mewled and squirmed all the while but Crowley managed to wash the remaining soap from her fur. "Make sure the towel is ready, we gotta keep her warm and dry."

Aziraphale nodded, picking up the towel and wrapping the kitten in a little burrito formation when she was passed to him. Crowley turned the sink off, looking to the wet, mewling kitten. He cooed at it, petting her with a finger. "I know it's cold, honey, but we'll get you all warmed up, I promise."

The kitten shivered, very vocal about her complaints. Aziraphale waved a hand over the towel, warming it and ensuring that it would stay that way. "There, all better." He looked to Crowley, holding the kitten to his chest. "She felt rather thin, it can't be healthy for her to go too long without food." 

"No, it isn't. I'm running to the car to see if I have my supplies, keep her warm."

Aziraphale nodded as Crowley ran down the stairs. He looked to the kitten, looking her over. Her eyes were opened, a bright baby blue against her white, black and orange fur, one ear still folded. Aziraphale pulled a stool over from the counter, taking a seat and looking into the kitten's eyes. "Hello, little one, I'm very sorry if we've scared you, it's a lot for your new mind to take in, isn't it?" He whispered, petting her head.

The kitten yawned, showing her lack of teeth and her little sandpaper tongue. Aziraphale chuckled, his heart melting. 

When Crowley returned, a tote bag in hand, Aziraphale was whispering to the kitten, rubbing her head as she looked around. Aziraphale spotted him and pointed not-so-discreetly in his direction, whispering more words to the kitten before waving to him.

"Are you gossiping about me?"

"I would never!" Aziraphale put a hand to his chest in mock offense, the other holding the kitten in a way that one might hold a yam.

Crowley smiled, placing the bag on the counter. "I keep this stuff in the car just in case this type of thing happens, never thought it would actually happen _._ " He picked up the syringe and his concoction from before, drawing some of the latter into the former and attaching a little nipple. "You want to hold her still while we feed her?"

Aziraphale enthusiastically nodded, allowing himself to be lead in holding the kitten while she fed on the syringe. Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled at the sight of her eating. “What… what is she eating..? It’s not milk or anything, is it?”

Crowley shook his head, drawing the syringe away from the kitten when she began to fuss. “It’s an emergency recipe for formula I saw once. She’ll need to eat every 2 hours or so, so it’ll have to do until I can get to the pet store in the morning.” Aziraphale nodded, honestly still confused as the kitten squirmed in his grip. Crowley offered to take her, holding her close. “Are you able to go set up a little box with a blanket and heating pad for her? A small one, so she can have the option to move away from the heat.”

“Of course, love, right on it.” Aziraphale planted a kiss on Crowley’s cheek, leaving the kitchen to gather a box, blanket, and a miniature heating pad. He passed Crowley heading to the apartment’s bathroom with the kitten and some baby wipes. He wasn’t going to ask. 

When Crowley returned, the kitten was relaxed in Crowley’s hand. Aziraphale was seated on the bed, the shallow box made into a kitten house next to him. Crowley set the tiny baby into the box. She quickly curled up and fell asleep.

Aziraphale gently pet her head with a finger, watching her shift in her sleep. “She’s absolutely precious. Where on Earth did you find her?”

“In a little bush. I thought maybe her mother would show up, so I stayed in the area for a few hours to keep an eye on her. But,” Crowley removed his shoes, joining Aziraphale on the bed, “she was all alone. Then I saw she was all dirty and had a bunch of fleas, which is really dangerous because they only have so much blood in those itty bitty bodies!”

Aziraphale chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “It was  _ fascinating _ watching you in there, where did you learn all of this?”

Crowley stammered, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. “I- well- y’know, I watch a lot of YouTube videos. There’s this one woman I learned it all from, I watched all of her videos in a few days. I was never able to really apply the information but I bought the supplies just in case.”

“You’re a hero, love.” Aziraphale moved the box from the bed to the bedside table, returning his attention to Crowley, planting kisses all over his face.

Crowley fought the praise, trying to wrestle Aziraphale off of him. “Am not. ‘M a demon, not anyone’s hero.”

“Well, you’re  _ her  _ hero. And you’re  _ my  _ hero.” Aziraphale snuggled closer and Crowley gave in, wrapping his arms around the angel.

“You’re waking up in two hours to feed her.” Crowley smushed his face into Aziraphale’s neck.

“Deal.” Aziraphale smiled, knowing he wasn’t likely to fall asleep in the first place. “Should we name her..?”

Crowley looked back up in shock. “I didn’t… I didn’t think you’d want to  _ keep her. _ Wouldn’t it be a liability to the books or something?”

“My books are just objects. Granted, they are my babies, but they aren’t living things." Aziraphale cupped a hand on his cheek, his expression soft. “I can always find more books.”

Crowley's eyes watered and he pulled himself closer to the angel, trying to climb into his skin. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Aziraphale chuckled, planting a kiss on his head. "You deserve the universe and more. Goodnight, my love."

"G'night, angel." 

* * *

  
  
  


Two years pass.

Three cats sprawled themselves across the bookshop, basking in sunbeams on bookshelves. The shop had become well known for them, drawing customers in to see those that had been adopted and the ones currently being fostered. Aziraphale trained the cats to overwhelm and distract customers that seemed as though they planned on making any purchases. Gail, the calico that was the first to be rescued by Aziraphale and Crowley, was lounging on Aziraphale’s lap as he worked at his desk. 

The door of the bookshop swung open and Crowley walked in, holding two little fluffy brown bundles. “I got new babies!”

Aziraphale gasped and dropped everything to move Gail off of his lap, not without her complaining, and rush to Crowley’s side. “How old are they?”

“About three weeks, a boy and a girl.” Crowley held a kitten out to Aziraphale for pets.

The angel scritched the kitten’s head, cooing at it. “Have you thought of any names?”

“I have, but I wanted to see what you thought.” Crowley held up the bigger of the two. “She’s Pepperoni…” The demon held up the other, a tiny little boy, “and he’s Salami.”

Aziraphale laughed, snorting a bit, nodding. “Perfect, I love them!” He followed Crowley further into the bookshop to welcome the kittens to a new home, somewhere to be fed and taken care of until they could be adopted and live their lives to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> The cats:  
> Gail - Calico, 2 years old, Female  
> Percy - Russian Blue, 1 year old, Male  
> Tony - Rusty red, 6 months old, Male
> 
> I'd like to thank Hannah the Kitten Lady, her videos taught me everything I know about kitten care https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5VvB6tmC4lu_WCx7hE0PZA
> 
> shout-out to Jackson Galaxy also he's the real MVP
> 
> also please I'd love to hear abt your cats in the comments please tell them all I adore them


End file.
